Akihisa Yoshii
Akihisa Yoshii (吉井 明久, Yoshii Akihisa) is the main protagonist and the storyteller of the series. He is in his 2nd Grade in Fumizuki Academy, an F-Class student, and is portrayed as the "Ultimate Baka" (Japanese for: Idiot). Character Outline Although he denies it, he is a rarely found 'fool' to the extent that even his own parents call him "the fool over all the world." Not only are his grades the lowest, but he's really so stupid that he is titled the "Kansatsu Shobunsha" (観察処分者, Person under observation, or "Punishment Inspector" (English version)) of the school. In addition, his Shoukanjuu is adjusted so it can touch physical objects, and is made to do odd jobs for the teachers, as punishment for being a Kansatsu Shobunsha, as a Shoukannjuu has multiple times the strength of a normal person. The only problem is that anything that happens to his Shoukanjuu happens to him, e.g. his Shoukanjuu is punched in the face, so Akihisa feels the punch to his face as well, known as "feedback". For him his own safety is the most important thing and does not hesitate to use the most cowardly ways if needed. However he also has a righteous heart that can stand up against for other friends (except Yuuji). On the outside he is quite a bishounen, but is frequently thought (mostly by female students) to look better in a girl's outfit, and such photos and merchandise of him are secretly sold by Mutsurini--dubbed the hidden idol "Aki-chan". Relations Akihisa has many romantic admirers, both male and female, including Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Hazuki Shimada, Toshimitsu Kubo, and (his older sister, but is oblivious to this due to his idiocy. Everyone around him is aware of this, as shown when his older sister revealed to the two girls his fetish from his magazines and consequently Mizuki tries to attract him by tying up her hair(which was part of his fetish), but still was thickheaded about her feelings. It is also suggested in the anime that both Mizuki and Minami are acting like his girlfriends, unbeknownst to him, and try to burn any R18+ magazines he has. Although he frequently claims that he is energized by just looking at the feminine-looking Hideyoshi Kinoshita, his real love interest is Mizuki Himeji. He cares deeply for Mizuki and is always thinking of ways to improve class F's condition for her health's sake, but he believes that she is in love with Yūji Sakamoto, since he first thought that her love letter was to Yūji. Despite the fact that they always sabotage each other's reputation, Akihisa has a close friendship with Yūji and can communicate with him just by glances and without the need for words. He admires Mizuki but does not even dream of receiving love from her. While Minami has a heart for Akihisa, he thinks that he is hated by her after a series of events that almost killed him. Lifestyle He entered Fumizuki Gakuen because his parents thought it was cheap. Yoshii's parents live overseas because of work (Akihisa's parents are on long-term overseas work assignments and send money back regularly), and for this reason he lives by himself. With nobody looking after him, he uses up all his money for personal use (like games and anime) and was therefore living in poverty. His main food (in the anime) used to be a cup of ramen which had its portions diminished over time to 1/64 a cup a day, or salt and water and/or sugar and water(in the novel/manga)--until his older sister returned to Japan. Thanks to her supervision he couldn't spend money as he wished so his meals became normal once again. Because his sister and mother's housework abilities were zero, Yoshii is quite an expert when it comes to such areas. He is especially skilled in cooking while his sister is the opposite. His favourite dish to make and eat is paella. He is right-handed but he used to be a lefty (so he says). He received the prototype bracelet that enables him to create a summoning field without teacher supervision, but it malfunctioned and and broke while fighting class A for the second time (according to Yuuji, the prototype bracelet can be used only by an ultimate idiot and since he studied, the prototype bracelet stopped working properly). Shoukanjuu Although his shoukanjuu's battle level is the lowest, he can comfortably stand up against high-class shoukanjuus thanks to his fluent ability to control it from spending time using his shoukanjuu to do jobs for the teachers. With this control, his Being's speed is unmatched, it is highly agile and can execute many unorthodox moves (such as sliding attacks), and this has enabled him to win battles otherwise thought to be impossible due to his poor grades. However, because he is the Kansatsu Shobunsha, the fatigue and damage experienced by his shoukanjuu is returned to himself, so he tries to avoid summoning during battles if not necessary. Akihisa's Shoukanjuu's wears a modified Gakuran (school uniform) and wields a bokken (wooden sword). The Occult version is "Dullahan (headless knight)", influenced from the feature that 'No head = fool'. As told by the Principal, he is the one that is "distorting the essence of the Test Summon System". After the tournament in volume 2, he acquires the Platinum Bracelet (Also known as the Iron bracelet(in the anime) or the Prototype Bracelet), which allows him to summon two Shoukanjuu in a battle (each with the average of the original's power). In the anime, the bracelet he acquires only allows him to create a summoning field without the supervision of a teacher. Each depicted bracelet only works with relatively low power levels, as it is defective, and so suits Akihisa and his low grades. Other As a side note, Yoshii placed 8th of the male characters and 13th overall in the 2009 edition of "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!". Category:Characters Category:Class F